


Please Don't Go

by orphan_account



Category: AFI
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jade really needs to leave but Davey really doesn't want him to.





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the way you said I love you prompts for Nikki.  
> #26- Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave.

 

“Sweetheart, you know I’d stay if I could but this trip is really important. I can’t miss this flight, I  _ really  _ need you to let me go.” Jade tried pulling his arm from Davey’s grip but to no avail. This trip came as no surprise, Jade had told Davey that it was coming weeks ago but he was never prepared when the time came. Jade had tried his best to let Davey rest for as long as he could as not to prolong the event but that had all gone out the window as soon as he got out of bed. Davey hadn’t stopped crying for two hours and as bad as Jade felt, there was nothing he could do. He had to leave. 

It broke Jade’s heart to see what his impending absence did to Davey, it really did. Every time he was gone for more than a day at a time they went through the same cycle of tears, constant texts going back and forth, and phone calls any time it was convenient right up until he got back home. Jade understood why and he didn’t mind keeping up with Davey like that, but that didn’t mean it made it any easier on either of them.  

Davey shook his head and pulled back on the sleeve of Jade’s jacket, forcing him to take a step closer. A sob built back up in his chest. “Please don’t, I can’t…” His thoughts trailed off. In the back of his head, he knew he was being melodramatic but he couldn’t bring himself back to reality. Davey needed Jade there, period and end. Or at least that’s what he had convinced himself. He couldn’t help it, the past hadn’t served Davey too kindly. He had every reason to think the worst of every situation, no matter how irrational it was. 

Jade sighed and took Davey in his arms for the hundredth time that morning. “It’ll be alright, Dave. I’ll talk to you every chance I get, just like always. I’m always just a phone call away if you need anything.” Davey buried his face in Jade’s chest, letting the sob he had been holding back go. He looked up at Jade with tear stained cheeks. 

“Yeah, but-” 

“Shh, there are no buts. We’ve done this before. I’ll be right there if you need me, honey, you know that. Now you’ve gotta let me go, okay?”

Davey took a deep breath and gave Jade one last tight squeeze. He took a step back, still holding onto Jade’s sleeves. “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too, doll.” 


End file.
